oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Downer Dimitri
(Former) | occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = "Famine" | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = | age = 34 | bounty = 109,000,001 | status = Alive | birth = February 8th | height = 9'3" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Yobu Yobu no Mi | dfename = Nutrient Nutrient Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = Paramecia }} Downer Dimitri is a the 3rd division commander of the Notch Pirates. He holds the title of Famine, one that is quite fitting due to his devil fruit, the Yobu Yobu no Mi. Aside from being the third division commander, he is an excellent chef and a skilled doctor. As commander of the third division, Dimitri oversees the gathering of resources, the collapse of island economies for profit, trade, torture, interrogation, and other underworld jobs. History Appearance Dimitri is a man fitting of his status as a pirate commander and a figure in the underworld. Everything about his visage screams menacing. From his looming height of nine feet to the ghostly white locks that flow from his head. The luminescent yellow eyes that bring memories of a full moon to ones mind and the smug and sickly smile upon his lips. Upon his head he wears a black hat. When combined with his shadowy and almost otherworldly cloak, he has been compared to ghostly undertaker. Underneath his cloak lies a simple white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. Below those are his black boots. Personality Abilities and Powers Cooking Skills Physical Prowess Martial Arts As a former member of the Happo Navy, Dimitri is proficient in the art of Hasshoken. Devil Fruit Dimitri is the user of the Yobu Yobu no Mi, a powerful paramecia type devil fruit that allows him to create steal and manipulate nutrients. With this devil fruit Dimitri becomes a master of both his body and others. At the most basic level he is able to drain nutrients from anyone or anything by either touching them or sending out an all consuming wave. He can also grant nutrients in the same way. As one would expect, direct contact gives and takes nutrients considerably faster. Dimitri was able to balance Freyja's body after an intense surgery in less than a minute via contact. The effect was so profound that she was up and walking like nothing had happened right after his hand left her body. He is also capable of making food with whatever nutrients he wishes, making him the healthiest chef in the world. In addition to this Dimitri can emit pulses from his body that constantly and passively drain nutrients from the surrounding area. The best part of this technique is that once active he can completely forget about it. Techniques Haki Busoshoku Haki Dimitri is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. He can also extend his haki to his weapons. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. He also possesses an unfathomable amount of willpower, being able to keep up his cloak of haki at almost all times. He also usually coats the tips of his gloves with haki, making them more akin to claws. He is also able to use his Busoshoku much like an adhesive, being able to stick to objects and walk on all manner of surfaces. By applying this same property to water but balancing himself, he can walk upright on it. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Dimitri is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. Dimitri is extremely skilled with this form of haki, being able to coat his entire body with it. Dimitri's most prominent use of this concentrated haki is the almost otherworldly black cloak he wears. It ripples when there is no breeze and looks like concentrated darkness, flecks flying off at the tips. This cloak is made of pure busoshoku haki and kept up almost constantly by Dimitri. With his cloak active Dimtiri can shape it into various weapons or constructs to aid him. Through his devil fruit, cuts, scratches and even contact produced by this can rip nutrients form whoever is affected. In some cases Dimitri has chosen to drain the water from them, giving off a similar effect to a technique used by the former Shichibukai, Crocodile. Kenbunshoku Haki Dimitri is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power he can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. His most skilled use of his Kenbunshoku is combining it with his Busoshoku cloak, giving it a mind of its own. This allows the cloak to use his haki as a medium to automatically defend him from danger. Kishinshoku Haki Dimitri is one of the few capable of creating new forms of haki itself. By mixing his busoshoku haki and his kenbunshoku haki, Dimitri is capable of using Kishinshoku Haki. kishinshoku haki allows its user to become one with their own haki, melding with it. This haki most often takes the very physical form of Dimitri's cloak of haki enveloping him and seemingly consuming him. The result is a warped shadowy figure made of haki. While using kishinshoku Dimitri is entirely in tune with himself. The delay on his action becomes obsolete as his mind and body work in perfect sync. The sense his cloak usually gives him via his kenbunshoku is enhanced considerably, moving automatically to dodge attacks and counter with absolute precision. As he is now haki he is capable of contorting and shaping his own body to his will. Tools Relationships Pirates= |-| Other= Quotes Roleplays Trivia * References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Cooks Category:Doctors Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Notch Pirates